The present invention relates to a milling tool for rotary chip removal machining and to a cutting head for the.
It is previously known through the commonly-owned Strand et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,759 to provide a solution to the problem of providing small-dimensioned milling tools with interchangeable cutting edges. However in some cases it has become apparent that during the milling of profiles in tool steel, the cutting velocity during upwards ramping is not especially high. This depends on the maximum cutting depth during upwards ramping being relatively small in the known tool.
It is furthermore known to provide end milling cutters with screwed-in, circular cutting inserts to be used inter alia during upwards ramping. Since the dimensions most often are small, the hollow inserts become relatively weak, which has resulted in tool breakage.